An Artist's Tale
by Blahbity.Bloop
Summary: Cody has been alone for most of his life. Few have tried to reach out to him in the small town of Forget-Me-Not Valley. What happens when the newest farmer makes contact with this lonely Artist.
1. The new girl

_**Blahbity was sooooooo bummed when she heard you couldn't marry Cody in HMDS Cute! So, Blahbity decided to make a cute, Fanfic with him. This has taken 1.5 days to make, and it isn't that great.**_

_**Enjoy all.**_

**Disclaimer: Blahbity doesn't own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

**Cody's POV**

Cody heard a thump as he held his fist in the air, about to hit the already dented, steel, block. He turned around and waited, the thump returned. He pin-pointed it to the direction of his door. His face formed a puzzled look as he stared at the metallic door, wondering if this was some sort of prank.

"Hello?" called a voice, female by the looks of it.

Cody reluctantly strolled over to the door and slowly twisted the handle of the doorknob. The door creaked open from the years of un-use. A brown haired young woman stood in front of him, her hair tied up in two ponytails. Her violet eyes lit up as he stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Whoa, so someone_ does_ live here!" she said in amazement. Cody didn't know if that was a statement, or an insult. The girl looked eagerly at his house and walked beside him, letting herself in.

"What do you want?" Cody scoffed, suppressing the urge to literally throw this girl out for disrupting his sanctuary of alone time. The strange girl looked around his house, twisting her head as she gazed upon the many metallic sculptures that Cody had designed.

"I'm the new farmer in town and I wanted to meet you." Ponytails said, while almost falling over as she titled her head. Cody grabbed the collar of her white and orange shirt and pulled her back on her two feet.

"I'm Cody, now get out!" he said, his eyes narrowed. Ponytails looked up at him with a sad puppy-like expression. He sneered as he pushed Ponytails out of his house.

Right before he slammed the door Ponytails shouted, "I'm Jill by the way!"

**Jill's POV**

The sound of the closing door echoed through the area near Turtle Pond. There was a chuckle behind her and she turned around to see the town hippie leaning against the tree, playing his odd guitar. She had met the man earlier today, and walked over to Gustafa.

"What's so funny?" she asked him. He looked up at her with his sunglasses shading his eyes. He continued playing a random tune as he answered her.

"That's Cody. He rarely comes out of his house, when he does, he don't talk to nobody. I could never been inside for that long, and neither could most of the villagers. He's one scary felle' too." Gustafa answered and looked back on his guitar.

Jill looked back at the steel house and heard the clash of steel against steel. She grinned maliciously as she walked back to her house. Now she had two objectives.

1. Return the Harvest Goddess and the Sprites back to the Vally

2. Make Cody her friend.

* * *

_Well, it's not very good, Blahbity will admit that, but hopefully it'll get better. Chapter two will be up soon._


	2. Strawberries

Blahbity is back with Chapter two

_**Blahbity is back with Chapter two. Blahbity knows that the other one was short, but this one will be longer. Blahbity is really sorry about not posting for awhile because she had some stuff to do**_

**Disclaimer: Blahbity doesn't own Harvest Moon in any way, shape, or form. What she **_**does**_** own is some of the Harvest Moon games**

* * *

**Cody's POV**

Cody looked at his clock as it slowly ticked away. He turned his head towards the direction of the door that was still shut tightly. Ponytails had usually been there about that time. It had been about two and a half weeks since their meeting and Ponytails had always found a way to visit him. He didn't really like her disturbing his peace and quiet, but it was odd to not hear the familiar sound of the door slamming open and the hyper brunette screaming about what was "goin' on" at the farm.

Cody cracked his fists and held it next to his head, his tongue making tiny bumps appear on his cheek as he concentrated. He had a steel bar making a swirvy shape except for the top which was still straight. Cody brought in his stool and stood on top taking aim for the punch to come.

He looked back at his door, waiting for Ponytails to come bursting open and make him fall off his stool (it had happened about a week ago). Still nothing came. Cody looked out his window to see the valley very still.

Cody slammed his punch into the metal making it bend backwards. He didn't intend for the punch to be _that_ strong. Cody fell over, hitting his head on the steel sculpture. Cody groaned as he sat up, tightly closing his eyes as he rubbed his head. He got injuries when Jill was there, and he got injuries when Jill _wasn't_ there. Boy was she a pest.

Cody stumbled over to the door, hoping some fresh air would help with his wound. He slowly opened the slightly unused door and stepped outside, feeling the warm sun hit his face. His footsteps echoed on the puddles of water located on the steel tile around his house. It made the valley seem quieter.

Cody glanced over at Gustafa's yurt and saw the young hippie outside playing his guitar. He slowly walked over wondering if he knew where the hyper farmer girl was. Cody grabbed his head as pain shot through it. Maybe he should get this checked out.

"Cody came out-siiiiiiiiiiiide. For the very first tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime" Gustafa sang, a smirk stretching across his lips. Cody felt hot with anger and narrowed his eyes at the town hippie. For some reason those two never got along. They were both artists of some sorts, but Cody and Gustafa had never agreed on anything. Except maybe their hatred for each other.

Cody's head felt like a tom-tom and he glared at Gustafa, who's playing seemed to get louder and louder. He scowled at the green man and walked closer. It would take all of his will power to stop himself from smashing that damn guitar.

"Oi, Leprechaun, do you know where Lilly is?" Cody asked coldly. He didn't know why that question had suddenly popped into his head. Maybe he just wanted to know where she was so that he could avoid her on the way to the doctor. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Well Trailer, I think I remember seeing Marlin running down to her farm. I wonder what's taking them so long down there." Gustafa said coolly, a mischievous grin on his face.

Cody clenched a fist and forced his arms by his side. His scowl grew three sizes that moment. He walked away, pounding the ground with each step. Cody felt the cool spring breeze and calmed down for a moment. He stopped taking in a breath of fresh air.

"Cody is so fat!

His feet smash so loud!

They make big vibrations,

When they hit the ground!"

Cody shot Gustafa an icy glare. He stared at the guitar, hoping it would suddenly burst into flames. Gustafa would have the fire on him, and after being distorted from the smoke, he would run into the twins' fireworks and he would explode into tiny pieces. Sadly, no ashes emerged.

Cody put his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear more of the guitar man's insults. He was cranky, but didn't want to be burdened with murder.

Not again.

* * *

Cody leaned against the medical house, feeling woozy. He used the back of his hand to knock on the door. The sound echoed through his mind. Cody began rubbing his temples, hoping that the sound would die out.

The door opened quietly and the weird Cyclops stepped out. Cody pushed himself against the wooden house and walked past Hardy. He looked in shock as the tough artist walked into his home. Hardy sighed and walked in after him.

"You're gonna have to wait in line." said Hardy. He shuffled over to his large dining table. The small Nina was quietly sitting in a chair. She looked over at Cody and gave him a big grin and Cody couldn't help but grin back. Nina was like the cool grandma he never had. She enjoyed talking with the turtle and was one of the few villagers that didn't judge people. Nina looked on the inside and even if she didn't like you, she still tried her best to be your friend.

"I'm sorry to make you wait Cody." She said sweetly, "But when you get old the doctor becomes your best friend." She flashed another grin to Hardy and Cody thought he could see a trace of a blush.

_Nah_ he thought.

Hardy quickly finished Nina's check-up, making sure that they didn't have any eye contact. After the door quietly closed, Hardy looked up at Cody, his face hidden behind a clipboard.

"So what's wrong Son? I think this is the first visit I've had from you." Hardy said with a laugh. Cody kept his face neutral and soon the Cyclops stopped. The room had a sudden awkward feeling now.

"I got a head splitter." Cody said. Although he still felt wobbly, he stood up. Cody hated making people think he was weak. Hardy looked Cody over then pointed to a seat.

"I can't reach your head." He said sharply. Cody obeyed his order and felt relieved to have his jello legs get a break. Cody felt the cold hands of the doctor on his head, but then an excruciating pain shot through his body.

"YOOOOOOOW!" Cody screamed. He stood up and almost threw Hardy to the ground. The doctor stepped back and smiled. Cody glared at him, suppressing the tears of pain from his eyes. Cody never cries. Hardy opened the door of his freezer and took out an ice pack. Gently, he placed the cold bag on Cody's head, and he felt soothing relief.

"Tell me if that bump grows bigger." Hardy said sternly. Cody nodded and walked out, his hand clutching the ice pack.

After he walked outside Cody tried balancing the bag on his mohawk. The bag finally stay still and Cody decided to take the normal dirt path home, cursing the fact that he would have to see Gustafa again. He closed his eyes trying to ready himself for the retarded man's insults.

When Cody opened his eyes he found himself halfway on the bridge. _Whoops_ he thought. As Cody turned around he felt an impact. He crashed back and felt his back hit the bridge. He let out a short breath of air, and slowly stood up. His headache was back and it hurt worse than ever. Cody felt his head for the ice bag, but felt nothing but air.

Horrified Cody looked into the water. There was his ice pack, floating downstream. Cody's eye twitched as he saw it float down. All that trouble for _this_?

"My ice pack!"

"My strawberries!"

Cody looked at the direction of the voice. It was Ponytails, on her hands and knees, reaching out for the small red fruit floating away. Her face and clothes had splotches of dirt all over them.

Cody was amazed at how many there were. _That's got to be two full baskets full_. He thought. Two brown baskets joined the floating fruits and Cody mentally shrugged.

"Lilly-chan, what happened?" asked a low voice. Cody looked and saw Marlin carrying a basket filled to the brim with strawberries. Ponytails turned her head and pointed to the river with the Strawberries slowly floating down it.

"I told you not to carry those two baskets so fast." Marlin sighed. He put down his basket ever so gently and sat on the side of the river. He pushed off and landed in the water with a _sploosh_. It wasn't that deep so his feet touched the ground. He waded over and grabbed the two baskets and captured the strawberries.

Cody walked down the banks of the river, crouched down, and picked up his ice pack. He placed the now dripping bag back against his mohawk and looked back at the bridge. Lilly looked shocked, or scared, or…what the hell did that face mean?

Cody walked over and stood by her still crouching body. He glanced at her once or twice to see that same concerned but happy face plastered on. She kept staring at Marlin and soon Cody felt uncomfortable. All three had become silent and a rush of awkwardness filled the air.

"What's with all the fruit?" Cody asked to break the silence. Lilly looked up at Cody and blushed. She used her knees to prop herself up. Ponytails scratched the back of her head, dumbly. You'd think this girl would be a blonde.

"Well, I started growing strawberries, about five bags worth. So when I was gonna harvest em' last week, a lot of crows beat me to them. They ate all my crops!" Ponytails pouted for a moment then continued, "So then somehow they got a lot of seeds back on my field, and since it'd been raining all week, I didn't notice."

"When I woke up today, though, all the strawberries were in bloom. I was so freaked out and started to panic. Just suddenly **BOOM**," she clapped her hands together, "they were all there. Marlin was walking by when he heard me scream. So he helped me pick them all." Lilly looked back at Marlin and smiled, "And now my shipping box is full, so we're gonna use the one at Vesta's farm." Lilly wasn't even looking at Cody anymore. She just stared at Marlin.

Cody narrowed his eyes at the dark haired man. He was done retrieving the crops and was coming back over to Lilly and Cody. For some reason he was extremely pissed off right now. He stormed by Lilly, not caring that he bumped into her. He heard a scream but blocked out everything after that. He stormed home; this is what he got for going outside.

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

Lilly felt herself falling off the bridge, about to land head first. She tightened her eyes, hoping that this wouldn't turn into a belly flop. She felt something hard hit her head and let out a small squeal. The lower half of her body fell into the cold water and she shivered. When Lilly opened her eyes she saw Marlin's face merely centimeters away. She tried to dash back but slipped on the muddy ground of the river, getting the rest of her body wet. Lilly pushed her body up and gasped in air. She shivered with the icy shock of the water.

"What are you doing? How in the world did you fall in?" Marlin asked placing the baskets of strawberries on the banks.

He gripped the side of the bank and pushed himself up on the land. Lilly watched in amazement as Marlin was able to get himself out so easily. Lilly walked over to the same side of the bank and placed her hands on the ground. She pushed down, straining to get herself up, but it didn't work. Lilly tried digging her feet into the bank, but she was still having trouble. A hand was shown right in front of her, and she looked up to see Marlin with an outstretched arm. She took his hand (a small blush reaching her face) and Marlin effortlessly picked her up.

Marlin wrapped his arms around to two baskets, leaving Lilly with the last one. He silently crossed the bridge once more, with Lilly following steadily behind, Marlin's basket in her arms.

"Th-thanks." Lilly said, still cold from the water. Marlin smiled at her and let his teeth rattle. Lilly looked and he was soaked from the waist down. She let out a small laugh and Marlin soon joined in. They both didn't know what was so funny, but there they were, cracking up.

As they neared Vesta's Farm, Cecilia stepped outside. She ran over to the two, a look of concern on her face. Marlin had stopped laughing by then, but Lilly was still chuckling.

"Wh-Why are you two wet?" Cecilia asked. Lilly smiled and explained the story. Cecilia tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help but laugh. Marlin smirked and Lilly joined in. It wasn't every day you spilled fruit and fell into the same river.

After the three stopped laughing, Marlin and Lilly made their way over to Vesta's shipping box. Marlin's older sister looked up at them with a big toothy grin.

"What brings both of you here, and so wet?" she asked. Marlin set down the baskets and opened the top of the box.

"Lilly's box is full so I told her she could use ours for the rest of the crops." Marlin said coolly. He poured the strawberries in the box and the smooth _tummm_ was heard as the crops flowed in. Lilly followed his example and let the strawberries fall into the box. They both bent over to get the last ones out, and again, Lilly saw that their faces were yet again extremely close.

The door slammed shut and Marlin and Lilly looked up. Cecilia was missing. Marlin looked confused and Lilly tried to keep her blush at bay.

"Thanks for all your help." Lilly said and started to sneak out of the room. Her face was as red as a strawberry.

"So do you want all of us to help you in three days?" Vesta asked as Lilly placed her hand on the door.

"What do you mean Vesta?" Lilly inquired.

"Well, Strawberries become ripe again only after three days." Vesta said proudly.

"Sure thing." Lilly answered, her eye now twitching.

She slowly closed the door and looked up at the sky.

"I have to do this Agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain?!" she yelled to the heavens


End file.
